The cool air stream discharged from a condenser of an air cycle air conditioning system for an aircraft, carries droplets of moisture that are generally removed by a water collector located downstream of the condenser and upstream of the air cycle machine. If the moisture is not removed from the airstream, the droplets, after passing through the air cycle machine may create a foggy or misty atmosphere or, on occasion freeze into ice that is discharged into the aircraft cabin. Further, the frozen droplets may cause a build-up of ice thereby reducing system efficiency and corroding system components.
Typically, the water collector concentrates the water on its walls by centrifugal means and then gravity causes the moisture to fall out of the separator as the water is subjected to a tortuous flow path of increasing volume.